A Familiar Tune
by MasterShortPantsx3
Summary: "I always hear singing at night in the fields...I wonder who's singing? I hear them. But never see them..." Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess. Implied Malink and Midlink. Oneshot.


**I've been wanting to do this idea for months now and I always avoided getting it done...But here it is!**

**-,-,-,-**

**EDITED 11/1/13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

"Link! Do you really have to do this _right now_? I think we should rest for a while." Midna sighed. She was back to her old self after Princess Zelda sacrificed herself for the little imp.

"Hey, I'm doing this for Jovanni. I'll collect a few Poe souls then we'll rest, alright?" He stopped Epona. He sat there and waited for her answer.

"But he just wants to meet his girlfriend. She probably left by now..." She muttered, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. Her frown soon faded away once she looked back at Link staring at her with his sapphire eyes.

_Oh, why does he have to do that?!_ Midna thought irritability. She lowered her head and sighed loudly,"Okay you can look for Poes. But you better rest! I don't even remember the last time you slept!"

Link gave her a boyish grin and nodded as Midna went back into his shadow.

Catching Poes was not very difficult. All Link had to do was transform, use his senses, weaken the Poe and take the soul out of the Poe while he had the chance. They would hold lanterns and scythes. They would only wander around at night and disappear in the morning. Once Link got near, it would giggle teasingly and attack. So far, Link only caught two Poe Souls. Now he was wandering in the Faron Province of Hyrule Field.

Link suddenly stopped when he heard a sound. He had to stay alert for there were still monsters lurking at night. He listened closely.

It sounded like...singing.

Actually, this wasn't the first time Link has heard this before. He would hear it mostly at night. But it sounded so faint that he thought it was all in his head. He made Epona go forward, still wondering where the singing was coming from. It sounded almost...sad and a bit haunting. Shaking his head, he continued. He was heading in the direction towards Castle Town, thinking it was a nice idea to stay at Telma's for the night. But he stopped. Right in front of Link was a girl.

Though her back was turned, he noticed her bright red hair. It seemed to almost stand out in the dark night. Almost.

He wondered if the singing was coming from this girl. Since she was the only one out here besides him. And well..a couple of monsters but the thought of Bokoblins singing was silly. But why in the world would this girl be out here this late?

"Who's that?" Link heard his shadow whisper. Link told Midna to hush. He hopped off Epona and took a step forward. The girl stopped and spun around to see who was there. Finally they both face each other. The girl looked actually a bit surprised once she looked at Link. Link noticed she wore a tucked white shirt, a purple skirt and a yellow scarf around her neck.

The red haired girl looked closer at Link, "Fairy..Boy...?" She muttered.

"...What?"

The girl looked a little baffled at his response.

Link frowned as he heard Midna snort in his shadow at the name "Fairy Boy" He looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"Malon..." She replied. Malon looked at Link, tilting her head slightly, "Link?"

Wait...

How did this girl even know his name?

"Y-You've probably heard of me in Castle Town..." Link laughed awkwardly, thinking the girls who stood in front of the tent for the STAR game mentioned him. He won that game once and they seemed to really like him.

Malon frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about. She stared down at her feet. _Girls...In Castle Town..?_ She thought to herself. Malon looked up towards Link and took a step towards him. She had an expression on her face like as if she was calculating something. Link would try to say something but this situation was so _odd_ that he didn't know what to say.

It was several minutes until her expression softened. It looked sad, actually...

The redhead stepped back and smiled sadly. She realized this wasn't _her_ Link.

He promised.

He promised he would come back but he didn't. He left her waiting. He left for 7 years, came back, then left again. Just like that.

His name was Link but he looked a little...different. She knew it wasn't the Link she had known back then. This wasn't her Fairy Boy.

Malon looked at Link seeing him stand there, unsure what do. She chuckled, "You're just like him."

Link looked at her oddly. "Who?"

She shook her head, laughing softly. Malon looked over his shoulder saw Epona. She walked towards her and petted her. Normally Epona wouldn't trust people she didn't know but she didn't run away. Link just stared.

Malon looked back at Link, "Hey...I want you to remember me, okay?"

"Well I—"

She stopped him by putting her hand up and shaking her head once more. Link was still confused by this girls request but nonetheless, he nodded. With that she smiled and waved goodbye. Link blinked and she was suddenly gone. He stood there frozen.

"What...was that?" Midna asked, coming out of Link's shadow.

"I'm not sure..."

"Maybe it was a Poe..." Midna teased, "Aw Link, why didn't you get the Poe Soul? You missed your chance, _Fairy Boy_!" She let out a laugh.

"Midna, I'm sure that girl wasn't a Poe..." _Why did she want me to remember her?_ Link thought.

"Maybe you're just crazy, Wolfy." Midna snickered.

"I'm not crazy. You saw her too. If you saw her then that makes you crazy also!" He snapped.

Midna rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright! Alright! Who cares now? Let's go! You said you'd rest after collecting Poes."

"But I didn't even—"

"Yeah, but this night was weird enough and I'm tired!" She said melting back into Link's shadow.

Link mumbled and hopped back onto Epona and turned her towards Castle Town. But he couldn't help but wonder what that girl was talking about. And her name...

Malon...It did sound familiar to him...

* * *

**Okay..! Half of this didn't turn out as I wanted to but I edited this a few times and tried not to make the ending where Malon leaves too...dorky. Haha. Ah yes..Malon is a ghost. Yeaaah..I don't know. It's kind of like the whole Hero's Shade thing. But yeah this has to do with the Hyrule Field music at night and Malon's voice being the in the background and all that. Just a little bit of Malink and Midlink. This story is similar to another story I read like this but its different and well..Twilight Princess Link falls in love with Malon and yeah. Mine is different lol.**

**Alright, that's all I got. It's 1 in the morning and I'm tired. See ya! Favorite, review? Thanks!**

**-MasterShortPants-**


End file.
